


Three Words, Eight Letters

by blacksheep007



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: JaeMin, M/M, Soulfighters, joongshim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep007/pseuds/blacksheep007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will only take him to say those Three words, those three words with eight letters. That's all. And he will give everything that he wants. Everything that he needs. He just had to say those words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words, Eight Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post.
> 
> This story is un-beta, contains gay sex (BDSM and double penetration) if you're not into this stuff please exit the browser immediately. ^___^

Changmin was currently tied up in his bed; both arms above him while his long legs were splayed spread eagle on opposite ends of the four poster bed. His whole body exposed as he was naked from head to toe. He had been like that for fifteen minutes now, waiting, anticipating and at the same time dreading what was going to happen to him.

“Ungghhh... ahhhhh… ohhhh… yes yes yes!!… ” another moan escaped his lips, his body twisting left and right as the vibrator that was up his ass was once again put on the highest setting assaulting his prostate. The action sent shivers up his spine and made his hard cock twitch as it excreted his precum. This went on for another minute, Changmin laid on the bed panting and moaning wantonly as he neared completion when all of a sudden, everything stopped.

Changmin groaned in frustration, he was nearly there, another second longer he would have cum. But he understood everything that’s happening to him now was not for his pleasure. No. This was his punishment for disobeying Him; his “Master” had been particularly hard on him tonight. He remembered how every time the whip touched his skin with each strike was somewhat more painful than what he expected. He remembered when he next used the paddle, how every hit to his buttocks hurt so much that he actually shed a tear. “Mmmmmmm…” he softly moaned; cock twitching as the memories of their initial foreplay played like a movie in his mind. Every heated blow to his skin felt fucking amazing.

Everything was silent once more except for the deep breaths he’s taking. His other senses was on overdrive due to the black silk blindfold covering his eyes, His body was constantly tensing in anticipation of what was to happen to him next. His “Master” had yet to do anything to him; He wasn’t even speaking which was slowly making him anxious and worried. Had he overstepped his line with what he did? Did he actually anger Him?

Changmin was about to call out His name but stopped himself. No. Just no. he shook his head and made his choice. He knows what his “Master” wanted, but he won’t give it just yet. He wasn’t broken just yet, so there would be no submission. He knows that it was only a matter of time. But he will hold back as long as he can.

 

Changmin felt His soft fingers as it tread along his chest. He let out an appreciative moan because finally, FINALLY it will begin. Those sinful fingers that know just how to pleasure him the way he wanted to. Ohh yes. Just like that. He loved the way His palms slid down his burning chest, over thick thighs. How He rubbed up and down the sensitive area of his cock but never actually touched the turgid member. His “Master” was a damn good tease and he found himself wanting more, needing it. His body ached for His touch and give him the relief that he oh so need. But his pride got in the way, stubbornly he remained silent.

“Say the words and I’ll give you everything you want. Everything you need.” His Master purred. His warm breath tickled his engorged member, thick and strained from the cock ring at the base of his shaft and trapping his balls. Changmin only answered him with a defiant smirk. He heard his “Master” clucked his tongue in disapproval and sighed, “I own such a stubborn, stubborn man.”

“Ahhhhhh…” Changmin cried out as nails raked down his chest causing him to jerk in his restraints. He gritted his teeth and tried to even out his breathing. It felt soooo good the pleasure in the pain inflicted to him by his owner was just so perfect. He certainly knew how to make it hurt good that his body craved for more. He wanted to beg him; to give him more pain and pleasure him while doing so, give him everything that Changmin never ever felt before. Push him over the edge.

 

A warm wet tongue trailed down from his jaw to his neck then to his chest. A suck, a nip and a flick of the tongue to his hardened left nipple caused him to writhe and moan in bliss making him shiver. Foreplay has never been this so good. His hand went back down to his lower half, massaging his sore thigh muscles, hands lingering on the inner part, if those hands were to move another two to three inches high, it would have touched his cock. Wanting and craving for the other to touch him where wanted to be touched, he made an effort to move his hips to gain some friction. His “Master” abruptly stopped all his ministration and he was a so close to let out a pathetic whimper at the loss of contact.

 

“You know what I want Changmin~ah. All you have to do is say those words.” His “Master” muttered with a playful tone. Changmin knew for sure that He was smirking at him. Enjoying the way how needy he must have looked at the moment. Changmin wanted to give in and have that sweet release, but he knew he can’t. Not just yet. A weakness like that is not allowed. His “Master” would have to earn it.

 

“Oo---ooohhh God… Shit... Shit... ohhhh…” Changmin exclaimed, heart skipping a beat when he felt a cold wet tongue swipe at his puckered hole and then wiggled its way inside him along with the vibrator still in place. His back arched as he felt the tongue lick inside the walls of his anus. His mind clouded with so much lust that he felt his resolve crumbling. 

 

“H-hyung…” he would have had a fit if he noticed just how needy he just sounded, breath coming out in short pants as his chest heaved. “Jaejoong Hyung…” He bit his tongue to stop himself for speaking any further. No… Not yet, he can’t give in just yet.

 

“What is it dongsaeng~ah…?” Jaejoong’s voice was sweet, mockingly sweet that he found it so hot. “Say it. I know you want to. Say it and I’ll take you to heaven.” Jaejoong continued as he disengaged his tongue and pushed the vibrator in and out his clenching hole in a leisurely manner. Changmin let out a low moan despite himself as his warm precum dribbled down his cock.

~.oOOOOOo.~

Jaejoong~hyung told him before how amazing it would feel if he let someone else take the wheel and make him lose his obsessive need to control everything. Ever since their separation as TVXQ and JYJ, he felt his world tilt and go off-balanced and it scared him. He felt so utterly helpless that he didn’t know what to do. Jaejoong told him that everything would be alright, that they would have to wait, but his impatience and fear caused their relationship to suffer. He was mad at Jaejoong, angry that he left. He knew that it was a little naïve for him to believe that they will last forever but when Jaejoong left him, it just really hurt a lot.

 

Five months after the storm, Jaejoong came to him and asked for another chance, he told him that he’ll do anything just so he can forgive him. Anger, hurt and the feeling of being betrayed reigned on him and at that moment, the only thing he wanted to give Jaejoong was the same agonizing emotion he felt when he left. He roughly grabbed Jaejoong by the arm and dragged him inside his room; he told Jaejoong that the only way he can forgive Jaejoong was if the other became his slave. Jaejoong agreed and that’s the beginning of their new relationship.

 

But the tables turned on him though, when he used Jaejoong’s love for him to hurt him. He knew how jealous Jaejoong can be, so he clung onto his friends a little more than necessary, expecting Jaejoong to crumble and cry. But he was so wrong… What he didn’t expect is for Jaejoong to get so mad, that he’ll be the one to end up being “punished”. He would have never thought that Jaejoong would be able to pull this off; taking control over his body like this, doing whatever he pleased. And never in his mind he would have thought that something like this could turn him on, make him horny enough that he wanted to lose control, control that he was hard pressed not to let go of before.

~.oOOOOOo.~

 

Changmin let out another moan of pleasure when he felt the warmth of Jaejoong mouth engulfing his member, adding another sensation for him to process along with the feel of the vibrator brushing against his prostate. He can hear the wet and sloppy sound of Jaejoong sucking, feeling his tongue as it massaged the underside of his shaft. Jaejoong always paid extra attention to the head of his cock, making sure to suck it hard as his tongue played with the slit knowing how much it drove Changmin crazy.

 

When Jaejoong changed his pace and brushed against Changmin’s sweet spot rapidly, the younger man’s body convulsed and his mouth let out moan so sexy that made Jaejoong groan in Changmin’s cock, sending wonderful vibrations to the sensitive member. It felt so good, too good and Changmin wanted to be inside Jaejoong badly.

 

“J-jaejoong~h-hyung….” Changmin stuttered breath coming out of huffs as he tried to convince Jaejoong… “I—i need you… I—need t-to be inside you…” Changmin practically begged, but Jaejoong paid him no mind. He just went onto sucking his cock and leisurely thrusting the vibrator inside him.

 

“Jaejoong!!!” He screamed, frustrated when Jaejoong just ignored him. He loved the cock sucking and the feeling of the vibrator up his ass, but he needed Jaejoong. He wanted to fuck Jaejoong. 

 

“No Changmin~ah… wrong choice of words! Those were not the words I wanted to hear from you.” Jaejoong answered him, slightly upset when Changmin yelled at him. So in retaliation, he shoved the vibrator hard inside Changmin and put it in the maximum setting hitting Changmin’s prostate violently. “Three words, eight letters. That’s what I wanted to hear from you again. Say it again. I need to hear you say it again.”

 

“Ohhh…god…so good…aahhhh…Jaejoong… goddd….please…more… I need you…please…let me fuck you… God!!!” lust filled Changmin’s mind, the toy vibrating inside him was all too much. His eyes were shut and his back arched up trying to keep his release at bay. He needed Jaejoong, and he wanted to cum inside the older man. There was no other way to have his completion.

He heard Jaejoong sigh and turned off the vibrator; which earned another groan from Changmin. He was about to complain but then he felt Jaejoong release his feet from being tied up. He then went above him and snaked his hand around Changmin’s head and undid the blindfold. When Changmin regained his sight, he looked curiously at Jaejoong as he proceeded to free his restrained hands.

 

“Three words, eight letters Changmin… say it and I’m all yours… It’s ok, you can let go. I know you’re afraid that I’ll go again. But I promise you I won’t. I’ll never let go of you again.” Jaejoong said softly as he sat next to Changmin. Jaejoong was looking down on him, love, devotion and understanding can be seen in his beautiful eyes.

 

I’m ready. Changmin thought. As he looked back at Jaejoong’s deep black orbs. With all his might, Changmin tried to steady himself and keep his libido in check. He tried to even out his breathing and sat right up then turned to stare deep into Jaejoong’s eyes. He held out his hand and gently cupped Jaejoong beautiful face; and with a smile he said.

 

“I love you.”

 

Jaejoong smiled at that, heart soaring to the sky. Lord knows how he longed to hear those words again. “Say it again.” Jaejoong said to which Changmin complied saying the words “I love you” ten more times and meaning it every single time. Jaejoong had his eyes closed the whole time, relishing the way Changmin said those words to him as his heart fluttered inside his chest.

 

He let out a startled gasp when Changmin suddenly grabbed him and pulled him to straddle on his lap; once settled he snaked his hands on Changmin’s nape pulling his face closer then crushed their lips together. It only took Changmin half a second to gather his senses and wrapped his arms to Jaejoong’s torso and returned his lover’s kiss with the same fervor. Their kiss was passionate, and as far as they can tell, it was the most passionate one that they ever shared as their tongues danced and fought for dominance.

 

“Ohhh god Changmin~ah… I missed us so much… I love you… I love us… God knows I love you so much.” Jaejoong said in between kisses. He felt Changmin’s long hands re-acquainted themselves to his soft skin, caressing every inch making him mewl softly in the kiss, grinding his hips making their hardened cocks brushed against each other creating a sensual friction that made both men groan.

 

“I love you too Hyung… I never stopped loving you, even though I hated you for a while. I can never stop loving you…” Changmin answered Jaejoong with his own confession. He held Jaejoong closer him, embracing him tightly and expertly maneuvered their position with Jaejoong lying on the bed with him on top.  
“I can’t wait anymore Jaejoong, I need to have you right now… you’ve been teasing me all day and I want to ravish you so bad…” Changmin said as he kissed Jaejoong’s jaw and moved slowly down to his neck nibbling the sensitive part behind Jaejoong’s ear. He then proceeded to lavish his chest, sucking those pinkish nipples that he has a secret fetish on. He twirled his skillful tongue around one sensitive nub as his hand tweaked and pinched the other at the same time. He did this for a while making Jaejoong moan wantonly, head thrown back with his moth half open. His hand was on Changmin’s hair pressing the other further to his chest.

 

“Ooohh god… yes Changmin... harder... yes… baby... fuck... bite me harder... yes… just like that... ohhh god...” Jaejoong yelled when Changmin bit his nipple giving him both pain and pleasure. Changmin looked at Jaejoong’s now swollen nipple with a satisfied smirk and with one last lick Changmin moved further down Jaejoong’s body, licking and nipping every surface of smooth white skin, leaving red kiss marks along the way, marking Jaejoong as his.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you now Jae… and I will fuck you until the two of us pass out… and if ever you pass out first, I won’t stop fucking you while you’re asleep…” Changmin’s said voice coated with pure sinful lust. He spread Jaejoong legs apart and positioned his straining cock to Jaejoong’s entrance. His eyes were glued to his lover’s flushed face and didn’t notice the red vibrator that was lodged inside Jaejoong’s ass when he tried to enter. Confused. He put his hands under both of Jaejoong’s thighs and pushed it upwards, presenting Jaejoong’s hole to his hungry eyes. His eyes twinkled in mischievously when he discovered what stopped him from entering his lover’s tight passage.

 

“I had to prepare myself. I know you’d want to fuck me immediately.” Jaejoong told Changmin bashfully, his body flushed a beautiful shade of red.

 

“Red looks so good you. It compliments well with your white skin.” Changmin said nonchalantly as he lowered Jaejoong’s legs, and without warning, he pulled out the red toy and plunged himself deep inside Jaejoong.

 

“ohhhhh….” They both groaned at the same time as Changmin rocked his hips hard… It had been a while since they last did it, with all the whirlwind activities they had in the past months. Jaejoong was so fucking tight and Changmin was so fucking big and so fucking hard and they are both going to go crazy with how good this all felt.

 

“Changmin~ah... please... fuck me… gaaahhh...I want you so bad…” Jaejoong whimpered his face flushed; eyes filled with need for the other. Changmin continued fucking Jaejoong with the same brutal pace thrusting his hard cock in and out of Jaejoong’s tight hole that the bed creaked with every motion.  
“You’re so tight… fuck… did you let anyone else fuck you when we weren’t together? Did you let Yoochun or Junsu touch you?” Changmin said his voice husky and pure sin as he fucked Jaejoong hard abusing his prostate as he brushed against it.

 

“Nnnghhh… No… ooohh god... no… I won’t let anyone but you fuck my ass… I won’t let anyone but you touch me like this… ohh... good sooo good... Changmin... deeper... fuck me harder…” Jaejoong answered.

 

“Say you’re mine.” Changmin whispered in Jaejoong’s ear when he lowered himself.

 

“I’m yours Changmin… I’m yours…”

 

“tell me you love me and only me.”

 

“I love you so fucking much… only you… no one else…” 

 

“FUCK!” Changmin exclaimed. He straightened himself up and changed their position again… he lifted Jaejoong’s feet and put it on his shoulders giving him a better angle and then continued on fucking Jaejoong in the mattress.

 

Jaejoong on the other hand was an incoherent mess… letting out groans and moans that would put the best porn star to shame. His hard cock was leaking of precum and with his position; his cock was in perfect line of his face making his cum fall directly on his luscious mouth.

 

“God… that is so sexy… you like eating your own cum huh?” Changmin grunted with every hard thrust. “Such a pretty slut… and you are my fucking slut…” he continued as Jaejoong moaned, sticking out his tongue to catch the precum that’s leaking from his own cock.

 

Changmin’s eyes glazed with lust. The look of pure bliss in Jaejoong’s face was turning him on. If he was horny before, he was even hornier now… His balls ached as it carried the loads of cum that’s waiting to be deposited in his lovers ass… he was busy imagining of this thing when the discarded vibrator and lube caught his eyes and with a smirk, he paused to get the said items and waving it in front of Jaejoong’s eyes.

 

“Can you handle it?” he asked. Jaejoong was confused at first but eventually got what Changmin meant. He groaned and clenched his already tight hole to Changmin’s hard cock.

 

“I trust you. Do it.” He answered; heart, mind, body and soul ready for whatever Changmin was planning.

 

Upon getting his lover’s approval, Changmin ordered Jaejoong to get on all fours. Once position, Changmin sheathed his hard cock into Jaejoong’s hole, after he’s settled inside, he poured a generous amount of lube to Jaejoong’s stretched hole and applied the same to his fingers. He slowly entered one lubed finger, thrusting in and out slowly letting Jae get comfortable. When he thought that it was ok to add another finger, he slowly wiggled the two of his fingers at the same time making its way inside. Jaejoong mewled and gyrated his ass to Changmin as the added sensation of Changmin’s finger stretched his hole. It hurt, but it also felt sooo good. When the third finger came in, he felt a little sting as three fingers probe the ring of muscles of Jaejoong’s entrance.

 

“Do you still want to continue?”Changmin asked worriedly when he heard Jaejoong’s pained groan. He gently massaged the other’s lower back to help alleviate even a little pain.

 

“Yes… oh god please don’t stop, I want this…” Jaejoong told Changmin urging him to continue. “You feel so good Hyung… so tight just like fucking a virgin… That’s it Hyung… take my fingers in… relax the sexy ass of yours and take it all in…” Changmin said as he probed his fingers slowly inside Jaejoong, voice dipping a few octaves lower knowing how much Jaejoong liked dirty talk. Changmin jabbed his fingers into Jaejoong's prostate repeatedly and would stop when he knew Jajeoong was close. Jaejoong tried to reach for himself but Changmin quickly put a stop to that, wanting Jaejoong to be within a rapture of pleasure, even through the pain of the double penetration; he wanted his lover to scream in ecstasy, true lust taking over his body and mind which was just as powerful as anything could ever be. “Ohhh shit… Changmin~ah!” Jaejoong grunted. Jaejoong took hold of his own cock and pumped it the same time Changmin thrusted his fingers in and out of his hole. No pain was felt this time around. Jaejoong moaned and moved his hips back to meet every thrust Changmin made.

 

“Changmin~ah… this feels so good… ohhhhh… more… give me more… please… oh god oh god oh god… please” Jaejoong’s head fell back moaning in pleasure as he felt three fingers enter him along side Changmin's penis.

 

“Damn Hyung… you want it so bad huh…” Changmin gasped voice rough with his own lust. He made a few more pumps with his fingers before he withdrew. Jaejoong looked back at his lover and groaned at what he saw. Changmin was licking each finger that went inside his anus, licking it clean and savoring his taste the same way a kid would do to a lollipop.

 

“You taste so good Jaejoong~hyung…” Changmin muttered after each lick, looking straight to Jaejoong’s dark orbs as he slowly thrust his hips inside the man.

 

“Please… I want more... Changmin~ah… please…” Jaejoong whined pushing his hips back to meet Changmin’s thrust…

 

“Naughty naughty pet Jaejoongie… can’t get enough of my cock huh?” Jaejoong’s answer was the clenching of his ass tighter around Changmin’s member. “Ohhh… fuck…” Changmin gasped. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he gathered the lube and vibrator in his hands and applied an ample amount of lube to the red toy and poured more lube at the channel that connected them both.

 

He lined the toy on top of his cock against Jaejoong entrance and slowly pushed it in. Jaejoong winced and grit his teeth, pain shot throughout his backside as his was asshole stretched further to accommodate the girth of the toy as Changmin pushed it gently all the way in. A moment later, the head of the toy slipped pass Jaejoong’s entrance making him hiss in pain.

 

“Take in deep breaths and relax… its almost there… just a little more…” Changmin cooed words of encouragement to his lover. If it was up to him, he would have just shoved it inside Jaejoong without a care in the world. The feel of the toy as it brushed his cock and the way Jaejoong’s wall muscles tightened around him was so amazing. All he wanted to do now was to fuck Jaejoong hard. But he was afraid that he’d hurt Jae in the process.

 

“T-this f-feels so f-fucking good… ugghhh… please… don’t be to gentle on me… I—I need you to fuck me hard… ohhh Changmin… fuck my ass… Fuck me…” voice full of lust was uttered by a panting Jaejoong. Encouraged by his lover’s plea he used his left hand to grip and steady Jaejoong’s hips and slammed the toy hard inside Jaejoong alongside his own erection.

 

Jaejoong’s eyes flew open as he screamed; his body was quivering as the mixture of pain and pleasure ripped through him. He clutched the bed sheet tight in his hands as he took in gulps of air trying to calm his breathing.  
“You said not to be gentle.” Voiced Changmin; trying to act calm even though he was worried about Jaejoong.

 

“I—I know… don’t worry… fuck… that felt sooo good... move Changmin… please... fuck my tight hot ass… fuck me…” Jaejoong moaned desperately wanting

 

Changmin smirked at Jaejoong’s response, feeling a little stupid for worrying. This was Jaejoong, he’s strong and he won’t break. So without further ado, Changmin withdrew his cock almost all the way out of Jaejoong and shoved himself hard back again. He repeated this action fucking Jaejoong and groaning all the while at the pressure of Jaejoong’s tight hole clenching against his cock and the toy he was also fucking Jaejoong with.

“Ohhh fuck shit hyung… you’re so tight… ohhh god…” Changmin grunted as he savored the tight heat of Jaejoong’s ass enveloping his cock.

 

Jaejoong’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and let out a quivering moan; his body went limp under Changmin’s ministrations. His breaths came faster as his chest rose and fell, Changmin’s cock and the vibrator that was fucking him were brushing against his prostate and he couldn’t help but squeez his ass muscles around Changmin’s cock and toy every time they fuck him. He begun to rub his erection, pumping it wildly, he can feel his orgasm getting near.

 

“Tell me hyung… Does it feel good to be having my cock and this toy fucking your ass?”Changmin asked him, slightly growling, he too was nearing his climax.

 

“Yes… oh god yes… it feels so damn good… your big cock fucking me like this…please… fuck me Changmin… harder… god…please… make me cum…” Jaejoong moaned desperately with desire.

 

“Ungghhh” Jaejoong winced when Changmin gripped his dark locks and pulling him, his back bending a little. “Tell me what a naughty little boy you are… tell me you’re nothing but a whore…” Changmin hissed to Jaejoong’s ear.

 

“I’m a naughty little boy. I’m a whore... I’m your whore… “Jaejoong gasped quietly. Jaejoong’s right hand went to grab Changmin’s hand that was holding his hair while the other went behind Changmin’s waist, gripping it tightly to steady himself as Changmin continued to fuck him hard.

 

“I can’t hear you. Scream it. Tell the world who you belong to.!” Changmin purred. He left the toy lodge inside Jaejoong and used his free hand to reach in front of Jaejoong and twist his nipple. Jae sobbed and bucked his hips

 

“I’M YOUR WHORE AND I BELONG TO NO ONE BUT YOU. USE ME ANYWAY YOU WANT. FUCK ME ANYTIME AND ANYWHERE YOU WANT. Jaejoong screamed, his voice reflecting his passion. 

 

Changmin smiled wickedly and let go of Jaejoong’s hair causing him to fall down onto the mattress. He loved making Jaejoong scream the most profane things and as a reward to his obedient lover, Changmin turned the vibrator on, putting it to the maximum setting.

Jaejoong screamed, body convulsing as the vibration of the toy and Changmin’s thrusting assaulted his senses. Never. Never in his life had he ever felt this so fucking good…

 

“ohhh… fuck yes yes yes… FUCK CHANGMIN~AH... FUCK… OHHHH… I’M GONNA CUM... YESS…. FUCK… OHH… CHANGMIN!!!” A slew of curses left his mouth… He heard another wheezing sound coming from Changmin when his lover turned on the vibrator also lodged at his ass. The whole thing was so hot.

 

“Let’s cum together Hyung… ohhh fuck… this so… unnngghhh… yesss.. soo good…” Changmin let out a series of curses as well as the vibrator kept on attacking his prostate. Ohhh god…

 

“God Changmin~ah… fuck fuck… I’m gonna cum... god… cum inside me… p-please… oh…” All that was heard in the roam were groans and moans and curses that left their lips as sweaty skin slapped against sweaty skin. Changmin’s thrusts were getting sloppy and uneven and the vibrations of the toys both he and Jaejoong had in their asses were putting them on the verge of going crazy with lust.

 

“Call out my name Jaejoong… Call me hyung” Changmin ordered and with one hard thrust Changmin freed his straining erection of the cock ring and fucked Jaejoong like a jackhammer.

 

“CHANGMIN~HYUNG!!!!!” Jaejoong screamed as he came violently with one particular hard thrust from Changmin hit his prostate driving him to climax without even touching his own cock. Spurts of cum flowed generously from his cock some landing on the bed and some on his chest.

 

Jaejoong’s climax caused his wall muscles to tighten around Changmin’s cock, making the other to scream Jaejoong’s name and with one final forceful thrust; his seeds coated the walls of Jaejoong’s channel. His whole body convulsed as his cock continuously deposited a huge amount of cum inside Jaejoong seemingly not wanting to stop. So of it even flowed out of Jae’s ass, dribbling on the side of his thigh.

 

“FUCK! Jaejoong~hyung. FUCK. That was so intense.” Changmin exclaimed as his climax ended. He gently slid his cock out of Jaejoong’s hole along with the vibrator and stared amusedly as more of his seeds flowed out of the twitching hole.

 

“Fuck… I know… this was probably the best sex I’ve ever had.” Jaejoong added. His head was on the mattress while his ass was still up. He put his arms behind his back and reached at his gaping hole. He inserted his finger in the tight passage and felt Changmin’s cum fill his insides. He took out his finger and put it in his mouth, tasting Changmin’s essence and moaned in satisfaction.

 

Changmin was looking at Jaejoong and groaned when his lover ate his cum. He was getting horny again, and being the young healthy man that he is, his cock was able to recover quite easily. He tackled Jaejoong on the bed, Jaejoong landed on his back with Changmin on top of him.

 

“Hmmmm.. you taste sooo good Changmin~ah… I want more of this… I want to put my fingers back in my ass to get more of your delicious cum.” Jaejoong said naughtily, looking seductively into his lover’s eyes.

 

“Kyuhyun is just a friend, nothing more. And the thing with Yunho hyung is just SM’s advertising ploy. You understand right?” Jaejoong blinked owlishly on Changmin’s reply, and when a second passed, he understood what he meant. He smiled at his lover and gathered Changmin’s face to his hand and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

“I understand. I admit that I was really jealous, but everything is fine now… Were together again, just like how it used to be. Nothing will keep us apart right?” Jaejoong said with a soft smile on his beautiful face when they parted.

 

“I love you Hyung. I swear. I’ve always loved you and will always love you. SO don’t leave me again ok? I won’t forgive you next time.” Changmin stated as he laid himself on top of Jaejoong, his head resting on the other’s chest. Jaejoong instinctively wrapped his arms around Changmin bringing the other closer to him.

 

“Hmmmm? Cuddling time now? I thought you said you’d fuck me even after I pass out.” Jaejoong teasingly said as he ran his fingers through Changmin’s soft locks.

 

“I remember what I said. But right now, I just really want to hold you. Let’s stay like this for a while ok? We still have the rest of our lives. We can fuck each other any time we want to, but right now. Let me just hold you like this.” Changmin knew it was very uncharacteristic of him to be like this, but he just didn’t care. And to be perfectly honest; there was nothing in this world that could ever top this perfect moment, when he and Jaejoong are just lying together like this. Their souls connecting on a deeper level that not even the most intense orgasm can bring.

 

“Arasso…” Jaejoong replied and kissed Changmin in the forehead. The two of them stayed like that, their bodies locked in a sweet embrace until fell asleep. And when they wake up, together they’ll start anew. Not as Jaejoong and Changmin the “master and slave” but the Jaejoong and Changmin that they once were. Friends, lovers, soulmate and each other’s forever.

 

~.oOOO.END.OOOo.~


End file.
